Aquella noche que me hizo estremecer
by Bellatrix Farron
Summary: 'Yo acepté esta senda pero entonces ¿Porque me sigue atormentando mi decisión' Corrin, que ha escogido un camino de rosas negras para acabar con la absurda guerra que hay entre Nohr y Hoshido cada vez se sume más en la desesperación . Con suerte, siempre tendrá a Niles que le tenderá la mano para salir de la oscuridad. (Capítulo único/Advertencia: Tiene contenido sexual, dohoho)


—...¡No me toques, sucia escoria Nohria! ¡Tu no eres mi hermano!

—¿Cómo has podido traicionarnos? ¡Hoshido es tu hogar!

—He cabalgado por todo este ancho reino para encontrarte durante tantos años que no puedo aceptar que te marches…

—Hermanito...te quiero…

¡Basta ya! Y de un fuerte golpe, hizo temblar las copas que adornaban la mesita de sus aposentos. Su mano dolía y rechinaba los dientes de la rabia, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el de su alma, la sangre hervía dentro de su sistema y juraría que sólo la piedra dragón detenía su fuego interno, sus ganas de dejar su naturaleza interior poseer su cuerpo y destrozar algo, pero así sólo daría el gusto de seguir creyendo a los de Hoshido que efectivamente, Nohr es cruel, sanguinario y egoísta. Y es así cómo se sentía, terriblemente egoísta, egoísta por no poder haber correspondido aun al amor de su familia biológica, de haberla hecho esperar, y de haberles partido el corazón, ¡Pero Nohr también es su familia!

—...lo siento….por favor, solo pido paciencia…

Y sin más dilación, una lágrima brotó por su mejilla. Una detrás de otra, pensaba derramar sólo una para desahogarse y no consumirse más en la desesperación, pero no paraban de caer como una tormenta, mojando por completo su rostro, cada vez más deprisa caían y cada vez con más prisa, sentía derrumbarse en el sitio, sus piernas temblaban y su cabeza parecía dar vueltas. Se apoyó contra la mesa, con tan mala suerte de resbalar...pero con tan buena suerte de ser rescatado de una caída, siendo sujetado por unos fuertes brazos. Enseguida reconoció su aroma y dió un pequeño respingo, aún envuelto en aquel abrazo:

—¿Niles? -Giro suavemente el rostro, el joven albino le miraba con esos ojos suyos tan pícaros, esta vez, era más bien ternura, una ternura que hizo calmarlo automáticamente.

—Deberíais tener más cuidado con vuestra salud, señor Raven. No estamos en un momento adecuado de recibir bajas -Se apartó suavemente de él, sosteniéndolo por los hombros aun temiendo que se cayera.

—...aun me tratas con esa cortesía -El rió suavemente, girándose para verlo de frente- Ahora somos pareja, ¿Recuerdas?

—Sabes que me encanta tratarte así -Una sonrisa juguetona asomó por sus labios, pero duró apenas unos segundos al recorrer de arriba a abajo a Raven —Aunque hoy sí que de verdad parece que vamos a tener una baja, ¿Vuelven esos pensamientos de nuevo?

El corazón de Niles no se ablandaba con minucias de otras personas, no le interesaban pequeñeces, la vida ya es demasiado dura como para preocuparse de más, sobrevivir o morir, su filosofía de media vida hasta que una segunda oportunidad se le apareció ante la amabilidad de uno de los príncipes de Nohr, Leo. No soportaba a la gente que se había criado entre algodones, no les debía nada y llegó a detestar a aquel joven que tenía delante de sus ojos, ahora llorando y muy débil, totalmente destrozado.

Al poco de conocerlo, su corazón se ablandó con Raven, amnésico , encerrado toda la infancia por su cruel padre y su alma dividida entre dos familias enemistadas, aquel poderoso dragón que ahora sólo le parecía un cachorro perdido en la lluvia. Entonces, lo abrazó en ese momento justo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Raven dió otro respingo pero al arquero no le importó, sólo suspiró al sentir el aroma de sus alborotados cabellos azules:

—Eres las olas grises del mar…-Susurró en su oído como una nana aquella hermosa canción. Ya había visto las maravillas que hacía Azura con ella y no pensaba obtener el mismo resultado, pero sí calmar las angustias de su príncipe —¿Cómo continuaba?

—Yo acepté la senda de la oscuridad para acabar con esta guerra sin sentido...entonces, ¿Porque me sigue atormentando mi decisión?

Niles suspiró derrotado, intentando contenerse

—Veo que haga lo que haga, no puedo calmar tu dolor, ¿Eh? Soy un desastre andante -Su voz sonaba con un tono medio burlón, pero podía notar cómo masticaba impotencia

—...¡N-no digas eso! -Raven saltó ante ello- Esto no tiene nada que ver...no sabes lo agradecido que estoy de tenerte a mi lado, de verdad. Creo que me volvería loco… -Confesó cabizbajo, pudiendo apreciarse en su rostro un ligero sonrojo.

—Oh, Raven…-Niles totalmente conmovido, apoyó sus brazos en los hombros del contrario, pudiendo ver desde algo más abajo aquellos salvajes ojos de dragón —¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo especial y adorable que eres?

—Elise y Camilla me lo recuerdan constantemente…

Entonces, una sonrisa asomó por su rostro y aunque se mostraba tímida, era amplia y llena de ternura, era contradictorio porque quería esconder la de todos esos ojos que pudieran acusarle, pero a su vez, esa sonrisa parecía no querer irse. El joven albino lo descubrió y antes de que pudiera esconder más esa sonrisa, lo tomó del mentón, no iba a dejar que se apagara ese efímero momento, quería retenerlo en su retina y en su memoria. Quizás pudiera acudir a este momento cuando el futuro se presentara más negro de lo que asolaba ya.

''Raven'' lo llamó. Aquellos ojos color océano no parecían devorar le, lo miraba con cierta inquietud y su voz sonaba áspera, no juguetona ni sarcástica como siempre; parecía una súplica.

—Mírame -Le volvió a suplicar- No vuelvas a hacer eso

—...¿Eh?

—Puede sonar algo cursi….-Empezó a ponerse nervioso- pero nunca he encontrado un tesoro tan valioso como tu sonrisa, así que por favor, no vuelvas a esconder una jamás. Me hace...muy feliz.

Finalizó, con un gran rubor en sus mejillas no estaba acostumbrado a decir tales cosas pero al lado de Raven es como si le nacieran, no tenía que esforzarse en pronunciarlas, sólo debía de contenerse para no tirarse encima de él totalmente efusivo cada vez que lo veía pasar, ya fuese dando un paseo por los alrededores o yéndose a entrenar con sus hermanos y en el campo de batalla a veces, se quedaba embelesado viendo cómo gobernaba las tropas, alzando su flamante espada Yato mientras salía de entre la sangre de sus enemigos; Raven odiaba la violencia, pero sin duda a Niles era una de las cosas que más le excitaba, sentir la adrenalina recorriendo cada poro de su piel, saliendo disparada por sus flechas.

Entonces, la mano del príncipe se posó sobre la mejilla izquierda del arquero:

—¿Estás bien?

—...¿Eh? -Él parpadeó, algo extrañado

—De repente, te has quedado en el limbo -Preguntó con un tono paternal en su voz para después, sonreír.

—Oh, cierto, sólo estaba pensando en…-siendo sincero consigo mismo, le daba algo de vergüenza admitir que se había quedado prendado recordando algunos momentos que había compartido, así que empezó a pensar en alguna excusa para poder contestarle- en que deberías de ir ahora mismo a quitarte esa armadura tan pesada, ponerte cómodo, darte un baño si quieres...-empezó a desabrocharle la capa mientras pensaba que esta ''excusa'' era al final, un plan muy bueno- y cuando salgas, te termino de quitar las tensiones con un masaje, ¿Te gusta mi idea? -dejó aquella desgarrada capa oscura descansando sobre su antebrazo-

Raven rió, pero tan deprisa como rió, se quedó cabizbajo con una sonrisa triste y algunos de los mechones de su cabello azulado tapándole el rostro:

—No creo que sea suficiente para quitarme toda mi carga...te lo agradezco, pe-

—Ya lo se -interrumpió- pero por lo menos, quiero que pases una noche más tranquila, no quiero que mi príncipe pase la noche desvelado -peinó el comúnmente levantado flequillo del joven- además, debes de tener los hombros como piedras, ¿Seguro que no quieres? Dicen que hago muy buenos masajes.

—...¿No es mucha molestia? También estás cansado…

—Ni una palabra más, al baño -le agarró suavemente del cuello de la camisa- o si no, te tendré que desnudar yo -jugó con él un poco, sabía que ponerle así de nervioso funcionaría para que le hiciese caso.

—...¡E-está bien, ya me encargo yo! -apartó avergonzado las manos del albino y se colocó bien el desajustado cuello de su camisa blanca, ahora manchada con lo que parecía barro

—Buen chico, yo te esperaré aquí, ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte la armadura? -Esta vez, lo decía sin segundas intenciones, aquella armadura le parecía ser un auténtico engorro para poner y quitar

—No te preocupes, ya me he acostumbrado a quitármela solo...

Entonces, el joven de cabellos azulados se dio la media vuelta sin mencionar más palabras, dirigiendo sus pies desnudos de manera pesada por los tapices del suelo de la habitación hasta el baño en completo silencio, como un muerto viviente. Niles observaba la escena también en silencio, y cuando cerró la puerta, suspiró como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, había pasado un momento tan extrañamente tenso con esa última frase que sólo deseaba poder estar un momento a solas, sin tener que angustiarse por el estado psicológico de su pareja, no podía soportar aquellos ojos tristes provocados por una guerra absurda y más aún se le partía el alma cada vez que oía hablar de la familia de Hoshido por parte de Raven, ¿Cómo los quería tanto sin apenas conocerlos?:

—¿Cómo es tener una familia? -dijo para sí mismo mientras se empezaba a quitar la capa con desgana y lentitud, la verdad es que él estaba también cansado y quería ponerse cómodo después de un día largo y pesado cazando en el bosque-...él es lo único que tengo

Mientras Niles se cambiaba de ropa por algo más cómodo y se quedaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, Raven ya por fin se había podido quitar aquella armadura, aunque era ligera y ''cómoda'', seguía dejándole marcas en la piel y el cuerpo dolorido de usarla tanto, sentía sus hombros cargados, pero no más que su estado de ánimo; la verdad es que cada día esta absurda guerra la llevaba peor, casi nunca se mostraba como de verdad se sentía ya que siendo príncipe y estratega, tenía que dar el mayor esfuerzo y ser fuerte por su reino, no sólo tenía que encargarse de eso, si no también tenía que cuidar de su familia, tenía que recuperar a la biológica, también tenía que vigilar a Azura ya que debido a su poder, su salud pendía de un hilo y temía perderla a ella también. De pronto, al descubrir su cuerpo cubierto por una camisa con unos pantalones negros y mirarse al espejo, se acordó de Niles:

—...aquella cicatriz..es de una de nuestras primeras batallas…-murmuró, observándose más de cerca, se abrió la camisa y la vió, estaba cerca del esternón y aunque la herida estaba cerrada, seguía siendo rosada, no porque fuera reciente, sino porque fue un corte profundo.

Se metió entonces en un barreño de agua templada sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se des tensaba; la verdad es que observándose bien, se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas cicatrices, algunas más profundas que otras, otras más recientes, de hace años...pero jamás tendrá la cantidad que tiene el hombre albino, que parecía un mapa grabado en su piel, indicando todo su largo y doloroso camino, la dureza de haber vivido poco más que como un delincuente en las calles. Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, se empezó a enjabonar su cabello, hipnotizado por la lentitud del tiempo al pasar, el goteo del barreño cuando se derramaba algo de agua por algún movimiento suyo...su rostro se tornó rojizo y sus pulsaciones se aceleraron de tanto pensar en el; dios santo, ese hombre siempre le había atraído tanto desde que le conoció que le parecía demasiado bueno que fuera su pareja, era como un regalo caído del cielo entre tanta miseria y oscuridad...por eso se sintió tan mal recordando cómo había actuado antes delante de él, no quería preocupar lo y mucho menos hacerle daño, no se lo merece en absoluto, así que estaba decidido que cuando saliera de ahí, iba a dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el. Le amaba y sólo quería hacerle feliz.

Después de un largo rato enjabonándose , se aclaró, salió del agua ''¡Agh, qué frío hace!'' dijo Raven en un grito ahogado, no sabía si era debido a que era un reptil a fin de cuentas o que las temperaturas últimamente habían descendido mucho pero dio igual porque enseguida se cubrió todo el cuerpo con una enorme toalla que tenía tirada encima del tocador. ''Pero'' pensó ''en Nohr siempre hace frío''

Salió del baño, ya completamente aseado y con el cabello húmedo y caído, sobre sus hombros llevaba una pequeña toalla con la que se secaba el cabello e iba vestido sólamente con una blusa holgada y blanca con un ribeteado dorado en los puños, abierta ampliamente por la parte del pecho y unos pantalones igual de holgados de color rojo oscuro -obviamente, iba descalzo- hasta los gemelos, donde se ajustaban con unos pequeños cordeles. Justo antes de que pudiera ver de nuevo su habitación, el campo de visión del dragón fue interrumpido por la corpulenta figura de Niles, que le sacaba poco más de tres dedos de altura y parecía que él también se había puesto cómodo, llevaba un atuendo muy similar al suyo, pero sus ropajes le parecían más desgastados y sin duda, mucho más ajustados a su cuerpo, no sabía exactamente si era porque era ropa de cuando era más joven y le estaba pequeña o que simplemente, él es uno de los hombres más robustos de la zona (junto con su hermano Xander y Arthur) y no había mucha ropa de su talla. Él le sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta y dejaba a Raven entre la pared y su pecho, pero aquella sonrisa era amable y cariñosa y al menos, en apariencia:

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? -con la mano que quedaba libre, acarició su mejilla con suavidad

—...em…-estaba algo avergonzado de tenerle tan cerca- ya estoy mejor, gracias -le dedicó una sonrisa tímida desde su posición-

—Me alegra oír eso, mi señor -rió y besó su frente, aunque le tuteaba, a veces le gustaba tratar le con cortesía en privado, de manera cariñosa- ven a sentarte conmigo

Entonces, le tomó de la mano y le dirigió hacia la cama que estaba a escasos metros de la puerta del baño ya que aquella estancia era muy pequeña, pero acogedora. Alrededor de la cama había algunas velas encendidas, y encima de la mesita de noche había un par de botellas con líquidos de colores brillantes en su interior, pero que junto con las velas, perfumaban el ambiente, volviéndolo agradable junto con la tenue luz que les alumbraba, todo lo demás estaba a oscuras y aparte, sólo entraba la luz de la luna por una de las ventanas. Niles se sentó en el borde de la cama sin dejar de sostenerle la mano, pero Raven se quedó de pie, mirando todo muy asombrado:

—Oh…-el joven seguía mirando casi sin parpadear

—¿Ocurre algo? -cubrió la mano del contrario con sus dos manos, como arropándolas

—Todo esto…¿No es demasiado?

El albino iba a decir algo, pero se calló, se quedó cabizbajo e hizo un amago de levantarse, con intención de empezar a ordenar todo de nuevo

—Es precioso Niles -le detuvo- sólo que no te tenías que tomar la molestia, seguro que estás tan cansado como yo -le levantó ligeramente el rostro con su mano libre, acabando en una caricia

—Pero tú estás peor que yo en estos momentos, sólo quería hacerte algo más feliz esta noche, aunque sea eso…¿Me lo concederías? -suplicó, mirándole profundamente a los ojos

—No te tengo porque conceder nada…-hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó- porque no te lo iba a impedir...de hecho -se llevó una mano al hombro, apretando ligeramente con su mano, con un gesto de incomodidad- si que tengo la espalda algo tensa, ¿Conoces a alguna persona aquí que sepa hacer masajes?

La sonrisa de ambos regresó. Los ojos de Niles brillaron por unos instantes, pero por dentro su corazón saltaba de alegría, no había nada que le hiciera más feliz en estos instantes que ver sonreír a su amado dragón, tenerle junto a el, poder acariciarlo y sentir su aroma le hacía pensar en que merecía la pena haber sobrevivido todo este tiempo solo por haberle conocido. Le parecía una cursilería, pero estaba completamente enamorado de él.

Entonces, el joven príncipe se sentó junto a el en la cama, se deshizo de la blusa mostrándole la espalda sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa, ahora estaba mucho más relajado que antes. Notó como las grandes manos del arquero se posaron sobre sus hombros y empezaron a deslizarse, pero como buscando, quizás la parte que le dolía:

—...j-justo ahí -dijo Raven, con un tono de voz entre vergüenza y molestia.

Y sin decir nada, hundió sus pulgares entre el cuello y los hombros, Raven se quejó pero eso no hizo que el contrario se detuviera. ''Si que tienes tensión acumulada aquí'', comentó mientras intentaba destensar la zona, estaba tan dura que ya sabía que le iba a costar deshacerse de aquello que parecía lo más cercano a una contractura. El joven de cabellos azules intentaba reprimir sus quejas, le dolía más de lo que creía en un principio pero sabe que estaba en buenas manos, así que decidió aguantar un poco más, esto no era nada comparado con todas las heridas de combate que había sufrido, los golpes amoratados que duraban semanas, la enorme quemadura ya cicatrizada que abarcaba todo su costado derecho, por la zona de las costillas...esto sólo era un pequeño contratiempo.

—Te está doliendo, ¿Verdad? -preguntó con su habitual voz ronca

—...eh, bueno…

Entonces, apartó un momento sus manos de la espalda y empezó a rebuscar algo, o al menos eso oía el príncipe desde su posición, pero no tardó mucho en sentir de nuevo las manos del contrario, estaban pegajosas y muy frías, tanto que dio un pequeño salto sobre el colchón de la impresión.

—¡Ah! -se quedó nuevamente quieto en el sitio, pero más tenso que antes

—¿Frío? -rió Niles, divertido ante aquella situación

-¡Está helado! -Raven respondió de mala gana, el contraste de temperatura entre su cuerpo y lo que parecía ser algún tipo de ungüento había sido lo suficientemente brusco como para hacerle reaccionar así, su piel siempre ha sido extrañamente sensible al frío

—Tranquilo, enseguida te aliviará -explicó con más calma mientras seguía masajeando la zona- es una pomada que le compré hace tiempo a un mercader ambulante, el pobre hombre estaba ya muy anciano y como has podido ver, le libré de tanto peso

—¿Vendía todas esas botellas que tienes? -preguntó Raven, sintiendo poco a poco la zona mucho más calmada- Entonces, debía de ser algún tipo de médico, ¿No?

—Que va, creo que era un...creo que dijo un vhasara

El hombre albino intentó hacer memoria, la verdad es que no tenía mucha idea de cómo se pronunciaba y daba bastante igual, sólo sabía que venía de Hoshido y que no lo iba a volver a ver, pero sintió muy dentro de él una gran satisfacción por la compra ya que parecía funcionar de maravilla, había podido ayudar a aquel extraño vendedor y sobre todo, podía aliviar el dolor de Raven que por la expresión relajada de su rostro, parecía hacerle efecto. El príncipe estaba ahora mismo tan relajado al sentir el dolor irse que poco a poco, empezó a tumbarse sobre el colchón, con la suficiente delicadeza como para no interrumpir a Niles, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos flexionados y cerró los ojos mientras gemía casi como un ronroneo, la paz había invadido la habitación y las manos de su amado se deslizaban perfectamente por su espalda, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de bien, así de calmado y de íntimo, incluso más que cuando de vez en cuando se daba una pausa de 10 minutos en la sauna para intentar desconectar de los desastres de la guerra -Si, eran sólo 10 minutos no se quería permitir el lujo descansar tanto tiempo siendo además de príncipe, el principal estratega del ejército-

Pero en el interior de Niles todo estaba muy lejos de estar calmado, todo dentro de él ahora mismo estaba ardía y no era para menos; luces tenues de los candelabros, el cielo nocturno brillante por la vía láctea, calor de la chimenea, silencio absoluto, y un aroma delicioso asomaba de aquellos frascos que compró, pero eso no era lo más ''grave'' de la situación.

Tenía la espalda de Raven al desnudo y a su merced, toda su pálida piel al descubierto parecía relucir en la oscuridad de la habitación. Lo tenía bajo su cuerpo, suspirando, el cabello azul ahora desordenado descubría la hermosa nuca de Raven que curiosamente, estaba adornada por algunos lunares , tenía dos en concreto perfectamente alineados y más bien parecía la marca del mordisco de un vampiro. Niles intentó concentrarse en ese adorable detalle del cuerpo de su pareja, pero no podía evitar estremecerse al sentir cada músculo de aquella espalda, si bien no era más robusta que la suya y era más estrecha, estaba igualmente muy bien entrenada. Un escalofrío recorrió entonces su cuerpo.

—...joder, ahora no es el momento -pensó, intentando calmar sus pensamientos en vano

—Niles…-le llamó Raven con un tono suave y relajado- muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí...ojalá pudiera recompensarte

El hombre albino calló un momento algunos de sus pensamientos para escucharle mientras apreciaba una sonrisa por parte del dragón, una sonrisa tan pura que juraba que no era digno de merecerla, y menos con los instintos que hace unos instantes parecían haberle nublado el juicio. Ahora se sentía completamente asqueado de sí mismo, de haber pensado alguna vez de manera sucia hacia el, pero no podía evitarlo, desde el primer momento que intercambiaron alguna conversación sintió una fuerte atracción hacia él muy diferente a la que había sentido con otros hombres o mujeres, dejando luego pasó a un sentimiento aún más fuerte que la atracción física; el amor.

Raven le notó algo extraño, como una carga pesada sobre Niles, como una sombra de preocupación o tristeza y entonces, se incorporó para poder verle a directamente a los ojos...sin duda tenía uno de los ojos más preciosos que había visto en su vida-o en apariencia, ya que sólo uno era visible por el parche- , azul grisáceo, como un mar en tormenta en medio de la noche, vibrantes y atrayentes. Pero estaban algo apagados.

—¿Vas a estar triste tú también después de todo?-Le miró extrañado, pero Raven lo ignoró, juntando su frente con la de Niles- esta noche no quiero ver más caras largas, no tiremos tu esfuerzo de tener este momento íntimo por la borda

—Pero mi prínc-

Pero el príncipe no escuchó nada más, sólo juntó sus labios con los de él, dando lugar a dulce beso que hizo que Niles se tranquilizara...al menos unos instantes, ya que sus cuerpos poco a poco se empezaron a juntar más, en busca de más contacto y calor físico, se abrazaron sin dejar de besarse con lentitud, pero muy apasionadamente, necesitaban más el uno del otro, pero justo en el momento en el que sus lenguas se chocaron casi imperceptiblemente y Raven jadeo ante aquello, el arquero se separó en el acto. El príncipe le vió entonces cabizbajo y alterado, algo tan extraño en el que no pudo nada más que preocupar le.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Pero Raven no dijo nada más, ya que vio que algo le incomodaba, entonces miró hacia abajo levemente y...oh por Dios, la situación se había vuelto de pronto muy violenta. El rostro del joven se tornó completamente rojo al descubrir un gran bulto bajo los pantalones de Niles, a decir verdad no era algo que pudiera disimular fácilmente, así que él dejó que le viera así de vulnerable y excitado mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad al ser descubierto, su rostro estaba tan rojo como el de Raven.

—...parece que la situación se ha vuelto un poco...intensa -comentó con su habitual tono sarcástico, intentando ocultar que estaba por dentro muerto de la vergüenza

—Oh vaya, de verdad que lo siento…¡No era mi intención en absoluto!-Raven balbuceaba muy nervioso y sonrojado, sabía perfectamente lo que era y por eso estaba tan avergonzado de la reacción que le había provocado

El chico intentaba desviar la mirada, todo lo posible, pero prácticamente su vista era engullida por la oscuridad, así que siempre acababa mirando al mismo punto de antes y no era para menos, aquellas ''dimensiones'' no tenían nada que ver con las suyas, vaya que no. Raven se llevó la mano a la nuca intentando tranquilizarse, miró al techo nerviosamente e intentó mantener la calma, pero con el hombre que tenía delante a veces era muy difícil mantener la compostura con lo que era para él -y para muchos- la provocación personificada y no sólo por el hecho de que el pasatiempo favorito de Niles fuera molestar con sus bromas subidas de tono y jugar con la paciencia de los demás, si no porque no se sabía el mismo Niles se daba cuenta -pero Raven si lo había notado fuera de los límites de su inocencia-, es que el conjunto de todas sus cualidades físicas, sus aires algo excéntricos -aunque en ocasiones, misteriosos- y su gruesa voz que a veces le hacía temblar como una hoja, daban como resultado una auténtica bomba de sensualidad; solía alejar a la gente con sus comentarios, pero la verdad es que a lo lejos a los completos desconocidos les atraía completamente aquel ex delincuente.

Raven tragó saliva muy fuertemente cuando vio a Niles acercándose poco a poco, pero muy peligrosamente y con un brillo inusual en la mirada, se lo imaginaba abalanzándose contra él como un depredador hambriento, pero entonces, se paró a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Respiró, pero seguía intranquilo, como si algo más fuera a pasar. Entonces, rozando la punta de la nariz con la suya y acariciando sus labios, susurró inquieto, a una distancia donde sólo le diferenciaban partículas en el aire.

—Raven…-el dragón volvió a tragar saliva ante aquella voz, ahora rota- ya no aguanto más…

Rompieron la distancia entre sus labios con un beso, un beso suave pero apasionado, lento pero con entrecortadas ondulaciones, como si estuvieran molde ándolos con todo el tiempo del mundo. Se separaron unos instantes para tomar aire, y cruzaron miradas pero Raven, impaciente y hambriento, cazó sus labios de nuevo, sabía que no había vuelta atrás porque esto no era un simple beso, era el comienzo de algo que ambos por dentro, deseaba impacientes, pero su miedo o timidez les impedía tomar la iniciativa. Sus labios chocaban sin cesar, cada vez se devoraban con más urgencia, con más ansia y entre chasquido y chasquido, dejaban exhalar suspiros entrecortados. Niles lo tumbó sobre la cama algo brusco, pero a Raven no le pareció importar en lo más mínimo, estaba concentrado en los labios de su amado y sintiendo el perfil de los músculos de su espalda con las manos al abrazarlo, lo cual eso hizo detenerse al hombre albino, se paró enfrente suya y con media sonrisa, se deshizo de su camisa color borgoña, dejándola caer al borde de la cama y en esos momentos, Raven sintió un infarto ante aquella visión del arquero descamisado, despeinado, jadeante y con aquella expresión tan típica suya que parecía devorarlo con la mirada, la tentación era tan fuerte para el que casi sin pensarlo, alzó sus manos con suavidad e hizo un ademán de tocar aquel cuerpo, pero se quedó en eso ya que se dió cuenta de ello y se fue a retirar, tímido y casi con sumo respeto, pero Niles tomó aquellas manos y las puso sobre sus pectorales, sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Tócame -suplicó con tremenda sensualidad- cada centímetro de mi piel te pertenecen ahora

El príncipe tragó saliva, terriblemente excitado por aquella súplica y sin más dilación, empezó a acariciar suavemente, empezando por el esternón, y bajando por sus moldeados abdominales que en muchas ocasiones, le han puesto en alerta, observando con devoción todas sus cicatrices, desde los más minúsculos rasguños y arañazos, hasta la enorme que tenía cerca del corazón, le encantaría detenerse ahí para poder cubrirlas de besos, pero algo más llamó su atención, así que sus manos volvieron a ascender con la misma lentitud de antes, arrancándole roncos suspiros a Niles, el cual había cerrado los ojos para sentir con más intensidad aquellas caricias que poco a poco, hacían que su líbido aumentase. Raven llegó al rostro del hombre albino y se detuvo a acariciar por encima del parche, tragó saliva nervioso y lo miró sin decir nada, con sus ojos granate reluciendo ante el brillo del cielo nocturno. El no necesitó más palabras, estaba comprendiendo perfectamente lo que quería, así que le dirigió la mano con la que acariciaba el ojo inservible a la parte trasera de su cabeza, indicando para que el deshiciera el nudo del parche.

—No soy responsable de lo mucho que te pueda impactar esto -En realidad, no podía negarse- pero lo haré porque me lo has pedido

Aquel trozo de cuero cayó encima del príncipe, descubriendo lo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando con interés; su ojo izquierdo, cubierto con una enorme cicatriz -otra de muchas de las que tiene- y su iris completamente opaco, ciego pero con un brillo especial, al igual que su otro ojo. Parecía conmovido, al igual que el espectador, que se quedó inmóvil ante aquello, sabía que ese parche ocultaba algo doloroso, pero no tanto.

A su cabeza le asaltaban ahora miles de preguntas, pero lo único que pudo hacer es acariciar por la zona del párpado inferior y mientras observaba el gesto algo angustiado del expectante, susurró con una sonrisa.

—Eres hermoso...muchas gracias por demostrármelo una vez más

—...no sabes dónde te estás metiendo -Sonrió y desvió la mirada, completamente sonrojado

—Estaría bien..que me lo enseñaras -Acarició el mentón del contrario, como un intento de seducir le

''Enchaté'' pronunció Niles de un murmullo antes de abalanzarse de nuevo contra él en busca de otra ronda de húmedos y calientes besos, esta vez quería ir con menos lentitud que antes, eso le mataba de impaciencia, no quería ser brusco, pero no podía evitar colar descaradamente la lengua en el interior de la boca del príncipe, saboreando todo con fervor, como tampoco pudo evitar acariciar sin reparos el perfecto abdomen marcado y pálido del chico, repasando con el tacto la textura suave de su piel, estaba fría pero ya el se estaba encargando de brindar el calor que necesitaba mientras sus oídos se derretían oyendo los jadeos cada vez más intensos de Raven, entre beso y beso.

Dejó de besarle, sus labios poco a poco descendieron hasta su cuello y lo lamió gustoso, esperando su reacción mientras una de las manos con la que le acariciaba, empezaba a bajar muy lentamente. Notó cómo el joven tensaba ante ello, intentando ahogar un gemido en su garganta cómo podía, algo que a Niles en vez de molestarle, le incitó más a provocarlo, lamiendo una segunda vez, esta vez con más lentitud, tomándose más tiempo para hacerle disfrutar, empezando por la parte de la clavícula y terminando por la parte trasera de la oreja, mordisqueando juguetonamente el lóbulo que siempre le había parecido adorable. Entonces, Raven gimió sonoramente, cerrando los ojos y temblando de placer, pronunciando el nombre de su pareja mientras agarraba con fuerza las sábanas.

—Vaya con el poderoso dragón -Niles había llegado a una zona muy ''peligrosa''- veo que ni tu piedra puede calmar tus instintos, ¿No?

La mano del arquero había descendido hasta su dura erección, probablemente aprovechando que Raven se había distraído con sus jugueteos , la acariciaba con lentitud por encima de los pantalones, siguiendo la curvatura de su pene, provocando que el joven de cabellos azules, se tensara otra vez, esta experiencia era completamente nueva para él y tenía una sensación entre placer y miedo, así que selló los labios con fuerza, intentando analizar la oleada de sensaciones que invadía su cuerpo, mientras Niles desabrochaba con una mano los pantalones, a un ritmo normal pero para Raven iba tan deprisa que se sobresaltó. El hombre albino se detuvo y mientras besaba la piel de su abdomen, le miró y dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—Raven -susurró- ¿Has tenido experiencias así con otros hombres antes?

—...nunca he tenido ningún tipo de experiencia así, en general -Contestó con timidez, quería haberlo dicho antes, pero jamás imaginó que fuera tan difícil admitir su nula experiencia sexual

Sonrió y lamió delineando con su lengua cada músculo marcado, deleitándose con el sensual y duro cuerpo que tenía delante, cuántas veces había fantaseado con tenerlo gimiendo sobre la cama y ahora que lo tenía, no sabía por dónde continuar, estaba demasiado maravillado y excitado por la visión de su príncipe medio desnudo, jadeante, confuso y primerizo. No pudo reprimirse más, así que mientras seguía saboreando sus abdominales, terminó de desabrochar los pantalones y se los bajó hasta la altura de las rodillas, pudiendo por fin ver aquella erección al desnudo. Raven tembló de frío y vergüenza, pero Niles tembló de placer, viéndola por completo, mientras llevaba una mano y la cerraba alrededor de de ella, sin ningún tipo de pudor ya que ahora su mente sólo parecía nublada por la lujuria.

—N-niles…-jadeó, otra vez sobresaltado

—Shh -Pasó el dedo índice por sus labios- las palabras son ahora innecesarias, cariño

No había vuelta atrás. Empezó a masajearla, de arriba a abajo, con un ritmo bastante más lento del que estaba deseando, sólo para que el se acostumbrara, no quería ''asustarlo'' en su primera vez, pero cuando se alzó a mirarlo, tragó saliva al ver su hermosa expresión de placer, con los ojos completamente cerrados, gimiendo y agarrado a las sábanas. A este ritmo, no creía poder retener más las ganas de lanzarse y saciar su hambre devorando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Un océano de sensaciones invadía todos los sentidos de Raven, como no sabía a dónde mirar ni en qué posición estar, había optado por cerrar los ojos, aunque no servía de mucho porque con cada sacudida, su pelvis temblaba, su pecho subía y bajaba respirando con dificultad y los dedos de sus pies se encogían. Su mente parecía haber sido opacada por el placer, cada subida y bajada era mejor que la anterior y un poderoso sentimiento de ansia parecía dominarle, incluso más que la mano que lo masturbaba. Necesitaba más, necesitaba que fuera

—...m-más rápido -suplicó, entre gemidos- porfavor

Niles se relamió ante esa súplica y decidió no contenerse más, así que empezó a masturbar con mucha más velocidad que antes, y de forma más ruda, esas palabras habían sido como un botón para disparar sus instintos, haciendo que Raven se retorciera encima del colchón, sus rodillas se flexionaran en el aire y que de su boca naciera gemidos, cada vez más altos y sonoros, dando gracias muy en el fondo, de no tener vecinos cercanos que los pudieran oír -aunque probablemente, eso no le importara en absoluto al hombre de ojos azulados-

El corazón del chico parecía que de un momento iba a estallar, esto era demasiado para su virgen cuerpo, la velocidad era muy intensa, pero no más que la sangre que palpitaba por todo su sistema circulatorio, pequeñas descargas de placer parecían acumularse en su nuca, no podía aguantar más este ritmo y era más que obvio para el albino por su lenguaje corporal, sus gemidos sonaban más agudos y su cuerpo parecía colapsar mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco. Entonces, empezó a bajar el ritmo, viendo como poco a poco Raven empezaba a respirar de manera más lenta y relajada. Él lo miró, entre abriendo sus ojos rojizos y cuando pensó que había bajado la guardia, Niles lo sorprendió con un largo, lento y húmedo lametón por toda su longitud, acabando en la punta, que fué lo que lamió con más gusto. Raven gimió de nuevo y Niles sonreía satisfecho, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, se alzaba sobre sus rodillas y empezaba a bajarlos poco a poco hasta que unos segundos después, estaba completamente desnudo ante él, con una sonrisa provocativa al ver la expresión totalmente anonadada de su amado, que tragaba saliva y se mordía el labio, completamente quieto en el sitio, tan quieto y embobado, que no notó como lo terminaba de despojar de sus pantalones, dejándolo a él también desnudo, vulnerable del frío y de las manos inquietas de Niles, que empezaron a acariciar sus piernas, en un gesto de separarlas.

—…ugh -sintió un escalofrío al notar sus manos

—Mi señor, ¿Os habéis quedado mudo? -alzó una de las piernas sobre su hombro, besándola con delicadeza

—...te he dicho que no hace falta que me trates con tanta cortesía en privado -desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado, estaba confuso pero en el fondo sabía lo que estaba planeando, se dejaba llevar con paciencia

—Pero si es que me encanta -alzando el brazo que le quedaba libre, tomó uno de los frascos que había sobre la mesa, que estaba sin estrenar- tanto como me encantais vos

—Pff…-sonrió tímidamente y sonrojado, sabía hacerle cumplidos hasta en las situaciones más ''salvajes''

Con menos cortesía le derramó el contenido del frasco por la zona trasera y ambos sexos, lubricándolos completamente, aumentando su impaciencia ya que ver como aquel líquido pegajoso goteaba por el vientre del joven dragón lo estaba poniendo muy, pero que muy caliente. Colocó la otra pierna sobre su hombro y suplicó para sí mismo no ser demasiado brusco con él ya que estaba demasiado excitado y no creía poder soportarlo más. Le tomó de las caderas y lo acomodó bien, sus piernas estaban perfectamente separadas y aunque temblaban, el joven de cabello azul temeroso, lo miraba suplicante, pidiendo sin palabras que siguiera adelante, y así lo hizo.

Los ojos rojizos de Raven se abrieron de par en par y se cerraron con fuerza detrás de un quejido al notar como se abría paso dentro de él. Dolía, pero era diferente a cualquier herida en batalla o rotura sentimental. Dolía, pero era placentero, demasiado doloroso y demasiado placentero. Pero quería más, y más le pidió, entre gemidos y arañazos en los hombros que fuera más rápido, más brusco, que olvidase que era un príncipe, un primerizo. Que le diese con todo y que no se reservara nada.

El arquero no cabía en sí del gozo, así que obedeció y se dejó llevar por sus instintos, aumentó la velocidad agarrándole con fuerza de la cintura, no quería despegarse de él, lo necesitaba con más ansias, así que se inclinó hacia su rostro jadeante y lo besó con ardor, sus lenguas hacían un sonido excitante y húmedo por cada embestida.

''Te amo'' gimió Raven, con el corazón a mil. Niles no pudo ante esas palabras y se derritió conmovido, no podía creer que el chico fuera tan adorable incluso en esa situación donde sus cuerpos parecían hacerse uno. Se besaron de nuevo, Raven abrazó aquella fuerte espalda mientras sus caderas se movían al compás, sus pectorales ya casi se chocaban entre sí, completamente exhaustos y sudorosos, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, así que se separaron de nuevo y mientras el albino empezaba a masturbarlo, la velocidad de nuevo aumentó, enloqueciendo al príncipe, se agarraba a las sábanas mientras sentía ver el cielo del placer que estaba sintiendo, de sus delgados labios resbalaba un hilo de saliva y sus ojos centelleaban con un brillo lujurioso y salvaje, dignos de la criatura que habitaba dentro de él. Sus alientos y jadeos se entremezclaban, ya están a punto, se miraron de nuevo y de un último empujón, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, derritiéndose completamente.

Raven dejó caer bruscamente sus doloridas piernas contra el colchón mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, había sido una sensación tan increíblemente extraña y agradable que estaba conmovido, su cuerpo temblaba queriendo asimilar en vano lo que acababa de sentir. Niles se acomodó a su lado terriblemente agotado y acarició su cabeza con delicadeza, peinando de alguna manera aquellos alborotados cabellos que estaban pegados a su frente. Se miraron de nuevo y sonrieron emocionados.

—Gracias

—¿Gracias? -preguntó el arquero, extrañado

—Por hacerme olvidar esta noche de todo

El dragón le dedicó una preciosa y sincera sonrisa y era una de las cosas más hermosas que podía haber visto en mucho tiempo, una de esas que alegran tu corazón. Niles correspondió a su sonrisa, rendido ante ella, lo rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente.

—Gracias a ti, por todo

No tenía suficientes palabras para agradecerle todo lo que hacía por él, como le había dado más sentido a su vida, como su sola presencia le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante e intentar limpiar su sucio pasado lleno de delincuencia. El es el que tenía que estar agradecido por eso no podía esperar a cuando mañana le entregara el anillo que llevaba meses guardado celosamente en un cajón de la mesita.

Cómo no podía ser de otra manera, ambos quedaron completamente dormidos, abrazados y desnudos, arropados bajo una enorme sábana carmesí y a luz de las estrellas. Quizás ahora el futuro se les presentaría con menos sombras.


End file.
